This invention relates to cutting machines particularly cutting machines which employ gas cutting torches for separating workpieces into individual segments. The invention is particularly adapted for use with continuous castings wherein the continuous casting is separated into individual sections or slabs by traversing a cutting machine completely across the width of the casting. During this cutting operation, however, the casting is moving in a longitudinal direction. Accordingly, such cutting machines are clamped to the sides of the casting or workpiece to assure proper orientation between the cutting machine and casting so that the cutting machine properly moves across the casting in a transverse direction while the casting itself is moving longitudinally. Conventionally, such cutting machines are mounted on at least one transverse track disposed above and across the width of the workpiece so that the cutting machine can thereby move across the workpiece. The invention particularly relates to such mounting means which includes a clamping mechanism in the form of two opposed clamping levers having clamping devices at their ends for moving into engagement with the workpiece. After a cutting operation has been completed it is necessary to disengage the levers and move the machine to a different location along the workpiece for the next cutting operation whereupon the clamping levers are again engaged with the workpiece.
The clamping levers are preferably swung or moved by means of penumatic cylinders around their stationary location. When, after separation of the workpiece, the clamping levers are again to be disengaged, the clamping levers are driven back into their starting position, as noted above. If the path of the backswing of the levers into the starting position is relatively short, as when wide workpieces, e.g. of 2000 mm. and more, are being clamped there is no particular problem for re-engaging the levers. Frequently, however, narrow castings (e.g. 900 mm.) are being cut whereby a rather long backswing or return of the levers to their original open positions is required. There are thus disadvantages for workpieces of less width. Namely because of the relatively long backswing of the clamping levers into their starting position, useless time is lost, until the next clamping can be carried out. Furthermore, with pneumatic clamping devices, an increased amount of compressed air is required.